


Closer

by conversekitten



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, church going boy scout michael, he's repressed, more tags to come, nobody is related in this story, starving artist lucifer, there will be more characters later, this is a gift for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: Sometimes we are so sure of who and what we are but then comes a time where there's an underlying question: are we happy with the life we lead?





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for pretty-little-magnolia on tumblr because I love their archangel au! Their art is beautiful and I loved their angel boys so much that I decided to make this story! Just to clarify nobody in this story is related and this is set in a modern au where the angel boys are human and living their own separate lives. I also made up some last names for everyone except lucifer so I hope that's okay with the creator. Also this is a mucifer story :3 here we go!

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

The steady sound of an alarm clock filled the silent bedroom of Michael Winston, who lay sleeping in his bed in a stiff position. His breathing was steady and his face was contorted just like always, collected and no nonsense. The light of the rising sun shone through the curtains, casting a golden orange glow over the sheets of the bed and reaching up to touch Michael's face like the hands of a parent gently waking their child. Michael's face scrunched up as he slowly began to wake, his eyes fluttering open and a yawn escaping his mouth as he sat up and stretched.

The gentle start to the morning was interrupted by the alarm clock going off and Michael groans as he turns it off. He pushes the covers off of himself then goes to the bathroom where he brushes his teeth and splashes water on his face before doing his business. He then takes a quick shower and rushes back to his room to change into his usual clothes: grey slacks, a white dress shirt and an orange neckerchief tucked into a blue sports jacket. Michael coifs his hair perfectly then spritzes on some cologne before making his bed tightly. After putting on his dress shoes, Michael ventures to his small kitchen and prepares his usual breakfast: a bowl of oatmeal, a cup of strong coffee, wheat toast, and his morning vitamins. After breakfast and reading a few passages from his bible, Michael brushes his teeth once more then grabs his car keys and wallet out of the bowl he keeps in the narrow hallway of his apartment. He checks his watch as he goes out to his sedan and smiles when he sees that he got out of the house ten minutes faster than yesterday.

Michael gets into his car, says a quick prayer for traveling safety, then drives to his job at the town's law firm. 

Meanwhile on the other side of town....

A light snoring filled the studio apartment of Lucifer Morningstar as he lay sprawled across his bed on his stomach, the blankets having been kicked off during the night. The alarm on his phone goes off and Lucifer groans as he pushes himself onto his side before grabbing it. He hits the snooze button then yawns, stretching like a cat before laying on his side again and dozing back off. Another hour passes and the phone's alarm goes off again pulling Lucifer out of his dreams. This time he sits on the side of his bed and turns off the phone's alarm before getting up and heading to the bathroom. After doing his business and taking care of a....problem downstairs, Lucifer goes to his small kitchen and prepares a pot of coffee. While the coffee is brewing he pours himself a bowl of Captain Crunch and notices that there are still some leftover brownies in the fridge. He bites his lip before taking a brownie and putting it in the bowl with his cereal. Lucifer pours himself some coffee then lightens it to his liking with flavored creamer before sitting on his futon and turning on the tv. After breakfast and flipping through channels, Lucifer pulls on a pair of basketball shorts and a plain black tee-shirt before going to his desk and sitting down with his mug of coffee. He opens his laptop and loads up the drawing program he uses before plugging in his tablet and continuing the drawing he had started yesterday.

Around 2 o' clock Michael took his lunch break and went to his usual deli where he got a grilled chicken salad and a flavored seltzer water. As he ate he looked over his case evaluations and made side notes for his committee to look at later. At exactly 2:30, Michael returns to his office and is in time to join his fellow associates in a meeting. 

Meanwhile at 3 o' clock, Lucifer stops drawing for the moment to go on his own lunch break. He orders out to the local pizzeria and twenty minutes later he's sitting on his futon watching reruns of popular shows and eating pizza and wings. At about 4 o' clock, Lucifer puts the leftovers away then turns off the tv and gets back to his desk. He plugs in his earbuds then finds some good music before getting back to work. 

7 o' clock rolls around and Michael says good bye to his associates before heading to his car and driving home. Once home he cooks a simple meal for one of pasta and garlic bread before pouring himself a quarter glass of wine and eating his dinner while watching the evening news. At about 8 o' clock, Michael turns off the tv then washes his dishes before changing into his pajamas and settling in bed with his bible. He reads a chapter before putting the bible aside, saying a prayer, then turning off the light and laying down to sleep. After slumber consumes him he dreams of a mysterious orange haired figure with beautiful blue eyes and a smile that makes his heart beat fast. 

At around 1:30 am, Lucifer finally finishes the drawing he had been working on and cleans it up in photoshop before posting it on his blog. He cracks his hands then stretches before turning off his laptop and going to the fridge to grab himself a beer. He drinks it in front of the tv while he finishes the leftover wings then at 2:00 am, Lucifer turns off the tv and brushes his teeth before collapsing onto his bed. He sets the alarm for tomorrow afternoon then settles under the covers, slowly falling asleep and dreaming of a tall, strong figure with eyes that sent shivers down his spine and a strong but soothing voice.

They danced underneath the stars before gently kissing in the light of a full moon. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the introduction to the story and I hope it's a good one! :3


End file.
